La chica de rojo
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Todo cambio para él cuando la vio en medio de la carretera cubierta de ese peculiar color rojo. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios le había ayudado? Tal vez, solo tal vez si hubiera pasado sin haberla visto, nada hubiera sucedido.


La chica de rojo.

Hola hermanos míos (¿?) viene de nuevo su amado Tobey Cooper, aquel ser que no hace más que dejar sus fics de lado porque la musa de la inspiración siempre le trae nuevas historias y el como un amante complaciente le hace feliz hasta en el deseo más idiota

Esta vez le traigo una historia KakaFemObito - ¿Por qué? Porque YOLO (¿?) será de terror o eso espero que sea, ojala que les guste, tanto como a mí me gusta hacerlo.

Sera una historia muy corta, de tres capítulos nwn, solo quería agregar eso.

Capítulo 1: La chica de la carretera.

Kakashi salió del tumulto de personas que estaban agrupadas en aquel asfixiante salón para tomar un poco de aire fresco de esa helada noche. Por un momento cuando sintió el viento frio chocar sobre su rostro le recordó que estaba vivo. Suspiro un poco empezando andar por aquel bonito jardín que contaba aquel edificio donde habían acordado toda la clase de su preparatoria pasar una noche agradable de graduación. La verdad es que esa velada había sido agradable, todos la pasaban bien y el sitio era muy lindo, sin embargo él no se sentía nada cómodo.

Podía ser su conducta que rayaba un poco en lo asocial que no le dejaba a gusto o solo tenía sueño pues ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Sea como sea la causa, lo único que pasaba por su mente era ir a su casa- donde lamentablemente no le esperaba nadie- y dormir unas buenas horas, para esperar con resignación casi insufrible una terrible resaca.

— ¿Kakashi?— oyó que llamaban a su nombre y volteo a ver a una castaña que por cierto era su mejor y única amiga— ¿Por qué estas afuera a esta noche? Hace demasiado frio, te podrías enfermar— señalo la chica con un rostro que reflejaba claramente la preocupación de sus palabras.

—Yo creo que debería decir eso— dijo señalándola mostrando que ella en efecto solo había salido con ese sencillo vestido negro de tirantes y discreto escote— es por eso que tienes tanto frio, Rin.

—Supongo que si— sonrió nerviosa — aunque no me has respondido.

—Estoy aburrido— admitió el chico de cabellos grises — solo quiero regresar a casa.

—Si quieres podemos ir juntos— se calló para empezar a sonrojarse— es que yo también me estoy aburriendo y no tengo manera de irme a casa, quería pedirte que si me podías llevar a casa— justifico la chica.

—No hay problema con eso— se encogió de hombros para después abrir sus ojos al sentir como Rin se acercó y le sujetaba del brazo para jalarlo de nuevo al recinto.

—Me parece genial— dijo sin dejar de arrastrar a Kakashi— tengo que ir por mi abrigo y nos vamos ¿vale? Tengo demasiado frio— reía bastante animada mientras el solo le seguía, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

….

El transcurso a casa fue de lo más tranquilo en aquella solitaria carretera y pese a tener una modesta cantidad de alcohol en la sangre su capacidad ante el volante no se había afectado mucho. La música de la radio era lo único que provocaba que le ambiente dentro del automóvil no fuera helado, pues ninguno de los dos hablaba de nada.

—Creo que fue muy especial esta fiesta de graduación— dijo Rin con el fin de iniciar un tema de conversación— todos se veían muy felices, pero también fue nostálgico.

—Creo que todos están un poco alterados porque tomaremos rumbos distintos— divago, diciendo esas palabras más como una obligación que como lo sentía. La verdad a él le daba igual, las personas iban a venían y sentía que era una total falta de tiempo pensar en los sentimientos.

—Sí, creo que… ¡cuidado!— grito.

Kakashi miro con horror enfrente mientras se desviaba del camino tratando de frenar el automóvil. Iluminada solo por las luces de los faros de su auto logro ver a una chica completamente de rojo. Después de girar por el pavimento antes de tomar el control y parar en medio de la carretera. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y cuando poso una mano en esa zona su mano se empapo de un líquido que estaba seguro que era sangre. Volteo a ver mirando a Rin en el asiento del copiloto. Al parecer solo estaba sangrando por la nariz, pero de ahí estaba bien, por lo que le alivio de inmediato.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto Rin estando en shock, tal vez no estaba tan mal.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea— susurro — voy a salir.

La chica le miro asustada, pálida como una hoja de papel, pero no pudo decir nada. Sin nadie que le detuviera abrió la portezuela saliendo. No era una persona supersticiosa y aun así no pudo sentir ese extraño presentimiento al buscar a la chica y no encontrar nada. Pero bueno, hacia frio eso explicaba sus escalofríos y también estaba oscuro, no era que fuera una tarea sencilla buscar a esa persona.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— pregunto Kakashi, sin recibir una respuesta y suspiro un poco — creo que solo estaba tomado— se justificaba sin ninguna prueba. Después de todo Rin no había tomado nada y también le había visto.

Dio media vuelta y antes de volver andar de nuevo para su carro oyó unos pasos. Eran ligeros y muy pausados como si se arrastrara. Algo digno de una buena película de terror. Sintió su cuerpo paralizado y aunque quería correr sus piernas no reaccionaba.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— escucho una voz casi inaudible.

Logrando voltear la cabeza vio a la joven que le miraba fijamente. Se veía pequeña, y lo único que tenía puesto era un vestido blanco- al parecer pues estaba casi en su totalidad manchado de un color carmesí oscuro- sin tirantes y le llegaba a las rodillas. Su rostro no se podía distinguir muy bien así como otros rasgos. Pero eso no era para nada importante. La chica estaba muy herida.

—Yo…

—Me alegro encontrarte— le interrumpió para acercarse y estirar sus brazos— ya no puedo más— dicho eso termino desplomándose en el suelo.

Kakashi sintiendo como todo volvía a reaccionar se acercó a la muchacha para después tomarla entre sus brazos. Escucho de nuevo unos pasos más apresurados.

— ¿Está bien? ¿La atropellamos?— preguntaba Rin sacando su celular con la intención de llamar a una ambulancia— no hay señal— dijo más para sí misma.

El joven que aunque pareciera que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos escuchaba lo que decía su amiga, así que sin decir nada tomo a la inconsciente joven y la llevo a su auto.

—Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto Rin sin tener otra opción que seguirle.

—Ayudando— dijo mientras ponía a la chica en el asiento trasero— si no hay señal lo más lógico es llevarla a un hospital ¿no?— pregunto a lo que la castaña solo atino asentir con la cabeza.

Subieron al automóvil cuando se aseguraron que todo estuviera en su lugar y se encaminaron al hospital más cercano. Algo dentro de ellos les decía que esa noche no hacía más que comenzar.

….

Los pasillos blancos del hospital acompañado de ese apestoso olor a desinfectante le hacía sentir enfermo. Suspiro un poco planteándose una y otra vez ¿Qué demonios hacia el en un hospital? Oh si, estaba por esa chica extraña. Ahora estaba solo- había insistido demasiado a Rin para que fuera a casa y descansara, que él se encargaría de todo- con sueño y con una horrible migraña, esperando algo, que no estaba seguro de saber.

De una de las puertas del edificio salió un castaño con una bata blanca. Le reconocía, él había estado asistiendo a la chica cuando la metieron a emergencias.

— ¿Cómo está?— pregunto al hombre que le miro confundido.

—Tu eres el que trajo a la chica— dijo— pues está estable, tiene algunas costillas rotas y una contusión en la cabeza, pero no es algo que con unos cuantos días aquí no se recupere, pero antes de nada ¿no conoces quién es? Ya sabes el papeleo y todo.

—Yo solo la encontré y se desmayó, no tengo nada que decir— suspiro frustrado.

—Posiblemente ella nos podrá decir algo cuando despierte, bueno tengo otros pacientes que atender— dijo para sin despedirse perderse entre los pasillos nivel laberinto con los que contaba el hospital.

Kakashi más perdido y confundido no podía estar y aunque tenía la posibilidad de irse y dejarla a su suerte no lo hizo. Ya ser por su sentido del bien o el mal o por no verse como un completo idiota, prefirió quedarse para ver en que podía ayudar. Como lamentaría esa decisión.

Continuara.

Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno este es el primer capítulo de uno de mis pequeños fics hechos por ocio. Digamos que este solo es la introducción, ya verán que en los siguientes dos capítulos se pondrá más interesantes y llenos de gore- no lamento nada de lo que hare-

Como siempre sus comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos en la continuación.


End file.
